The Moon Rises (Songfic)
by TheLPSDragon
Summary: What? NO ONE has done THIS one before! Well, except for Invader Xenial. She's awesome. Look her up. Songs on Youtube. Same name. IDK who wrote/sang it though. OH WELL! *derp*


_Now the hour has come at last_

_The soft and fading light_

Dipper looked at the clock on the wall. It was 8:00. Time to raise the Moon. He walked out onto the balcony of the castle, and allowed the light blue magic to seep from his hands. The magic surrounded the moon, and it slowly rose upwards. The sunset was beautiful as it faded to evening.

_Has crossed the west horizon_

_And has bidden us goodnight_

The Moon was fully up, and the stars were shimmering in the night sky. Many of his subjects went to their homes, and went to sleep. He was confused. He made the night so beautiful for them, and they just ignore it?!

_And what a lovely night it is_

_To walk a moonlit field_

He looked towards the farmers houses. Their lights were going off, too. He frowned. The fields just looked perfect for a moonlit stroll. He continued frowning.

_To see the softer shades_

_That are by starlight now revealed_

He thought, everything was perfect for the night, so why don't the people enjoy it? He decided to consult his sister, Mabel.

_So why is it that now,_

_When all is quiet and at rest_

He asked her "Why is it that people rejoice through your day, yet no one is out to see my night?" Mabel shrugged and said "People need sleep, Dipper." He stomped away in fury.

_When candles glow and all the world_

_Is at its very best_

He trudged past a candelabra, and the candles blew out. The candles in the villager's houses were going out by the second.

_The subjects of Gravity Falls,_

_Should lock themselves away _

Minute by minute, doors began to lock for the night. Dipper ran into his room, slammed his door shut, and locked it with his magic. He hated the fact that his sister was the more famous one, the one people mostly cared for, the one people loved. He was FURIOUS.

_To shun the moon and wait instead_

_For Sister's sunny day?_

He knew that people loved the sunny day more than the night. He was a bit angry about that, but you have to get used to it. His pupils began to slit.

_In umbra Luna est (the moon is in shadow)_

A dark shadow overcast the room Dipper was in. Only glowing eyes could be seen.

_Am I so wrong to wish that they_

_Would see things like I do?_

He walked to the closet, pulling it open, and grabbing his suit of armor.

_And am I so wrong to think_

_That they might love me too?_

His furious gaze softened for a minute, then hardened again. He slipped the armor on, piece by piece.

_Why shouldn't they adore me?_

_Is it not within my right?_

He slipped on the breastplate, which had a crescent moon on it.

_I'll not be overshadowed!_

_Mine is not the lesser light!_

His hair became shoulder length and flowing. He growled, baring new fangs.

_I've waited long enough now_

_For them all to come around_

He put on the helmet, and the lights flickered and went out.

_And though the Sun may plead and threaten,_

_The Moon will stand his ground_

Mabel burst into the room, and saw her brother. He was in his armor, and looked…. Nightmarish.

_And all will know the wonder_

_Of my dark and jeweled sky_

She commanded "Dipper! Take off the armor! NOW!" Dipper only cackled, and his voice sounded like three voices in one. A deep voice, a medium deep voice, and his normal voice. He cackled "The Moon shall reign!"

_When all the world is wrapped_

_In an eternal lullaby_

Mabel shot green orbs of magic at her now evil twin brother.

_So say goodnight at this,_

_The final setting of the sun_

He shot a beam of indigo magic at her, and she was knocked unconscious for a few minutes. She got up, and remembered the Elements of Harmony. She used a portion of it, and shot a rainbow beam at him.

_Tomorrow dawns in darkness_

_The nighttime has begun!_

Before he was banished to the Moon, Dipper shouted out one last thing. "YOUR NIGHTMARES HAVE BEGUN!" Mabel gasped, and also remembered the prophecy Gideon, Master of Chaos told her. She gasped. "Nightmare Moon…" She whispered.

_Nocte! (night!)_

_**The Nighttime Has Begun!**_


End file.
